1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to spread spectrum communication, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving continuous phase modulated (CPM) signals including spread spectrum signals.
2. Background
Spread spectrum is a type of signal modulation that spreads a signal to be transmitted over a bandwidth that substantially exceeds the data-transfer rate, hence the term "spread spectrum." In direct sequence spread spectrum, a data signal is modulated with a pseudo-random chip sequence; the encoded spread spectrum signal is transmitted to the receiver which despreads the signal. Several techniques are available for the transmitter to modulate the data signal, including biphase shift keying (BPSK) and continuous phase modulated (CPM) techniques. Minimum shift keying (MSK) is a known variation of CPM.
In despreading a spread spectrum signal, the receiver produces a correlation pulse in response to the received spread spectrum signal when the received spread spectrum signal matches the chip sequence to a predetermined degree. Various techniques are available for correlating the received signal with the chip sequence, including those using surface acoustic wave (SAW) correlators, tapped delay line (TDL) correlators, serial correlators, and others.
One problem encountered in the transmission of encoded signals, including spread spectrum signals, is the potential for cross-correlation interference between the codes used for transmission. Cross-correlation interference between spread spectrum codes may result in false correlations in the receiver and thereby cause errors in the reception of spread spectrum signals. When the spread spectrum codes are used within a cellular system, cross-correlation interference may result from both the spread spectrum codes used within a particular cell and the spread spectrum codes (whether the same or different) used in adjacent and nearby cells.
In spread spectrum communication CPM techniques are often chosen so as to preserve signal bandwidth of the spread spectrum signal when it is amplified and transmitted. Using CPM techniques also has the advantage that "class C" amplifiers may be used for transmitting the spread spectrum signal. However, spread spectrum signals transmitted using CPM are difficult to decode with many types of spread spectrum correlators, including various SAW correlators and serial correlators. These types of correlators usually require a BPSK spread spectrum signal for effective correlation rather than an MSK or other CPM spread spectrum signal because a BPSK signal has either a zero or 180 degree phase shift for each chip time. Thus, each chip of a received BPSK signal may be compared with each chip of the spread spectrum code, and a maximum correlation pulse may be generated when a predetermined number of matches occur. However, when a CPM signal with the same data signal and chip rate is applied to the same correlator, the correlation pulse will generally be very weak and may be quite difficult to detect.
Another problem often encountered in attempting to correlate spread spectrum signals transmitted using CPM techniques is the absence of a coherent reference signal in the receiver. A coherent reference signal in this sense may be defined as a locally generated signal that matches the transmitter carrier signal in frequency and phase. The receiver may use the locally generated reference signal to demodulate the received signal. In practice, however, it can be difficult to independently generate a local reference signal in the receiver precisely matching the transmitted carrier signal in frequency and phase. Rather, a local reference signal generated in the receiver will usually be of a non-coherent variety--that is, having small differences in frequency and phase from the transmitter's carrier signal. These frequency and phase differences are not constant but vary over time. When an attempt is made to demodulate a received signal using a non-coherent reference signal, errors in correlation may occur due to mismatches in timing and variations in perceived amplitude caused by the frequency and phase differences.
Various methods for dealing with the above problem exist in which a coherent reference signal is created in the receiver by continuously measuring the frequency and phase differences between the received signal and a locally generated non-coherent reference signal, and then adjusting the non-coherent reference signal until it matches the frequency and phase of the received signal. Such methods, however, generally require the use of relatively complex feedback techniques and involve extra hardware. Moreover, locking onto the received frequency and phase can take an unacceptably large amount of time, particularly in systems where time is of the essence, such as in certain time division multiple access (TDMA) systems in which only a relatively brief time slot is allocated for periodic communication between a and transmitter and receiver.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a set of spread spectrum codes having desirable cross-correlation properties. It would further be advantageous to provide multiple sets of spread spectrum codes, each set of spread spectrum codes having desirable cross-correlation properties with each other set of spread spectrum codes of the multiple sets of codes. It would further be advantageous to provide a method of modulation and demodulation particularly suited to CPM signals. It would further be advantageous to provide a method of CPM modulation and demodulation that does not require the generation of a coherent reference signal, that is capable of rapid correlation, and that may be used with analog correlators and digital correlators in an effective manner. It would further be advantageous to provide a flexible and effective system for CPM modulation and demodulation that does not require a coherent reference signal, and that is suitable for use in an environment of cellular communications. It would further be advantageous to provide a set of codes that reduces cross-correlation interference when used in a spread spectrum communication system.